


Aegis

by ifelt_infinite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifelt_infinite/pseuds/ifelt_infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dean’s been spending too much time at work. Written for the prompt "I want you to hate me" at  <a href="http://un-love-you.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://un-love-you.livejournal.com/"><b>un_love_you</b></a>. <a href="http://http://ifelt-infinite.livejournal.com/3986.html">Table here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aegis

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my lovely betas [sw33toutcast](http://www.twitter.com/sw33toutcast) and [lackofvision ](http://www.lackofvision.tumblr.com). Aegis means protection.

Dean slips under the plush comforter where Castiel is sleeping to press his body against his. His fingers slide along Castiel’s hips and he presses his lips against the place where his shoulder and neck meet. Even as he is disturbed by Dean, Castiel presses back into the touch.

Dean knows Castiel can smell the cheap perfume on him. He’s known that for a while now. And yet, Cas hasn’t said a word; hasn’t called him out for constantly coming home late or for tasting like someone else. Hasn’t left him for fucking someone else in the backseat of his car and coming home to get into bed with Castiel after.

It doesn’t take long after Dean begins mouthing at Castiel’s neck in earnest to have Castiel laid out beneath him, his eyes lust blown and lips kiss bruised. He’s beautiful like this, eager and full of desire.

He runs his fingers though Castiel’s dark hair as he bites at his lips and gets a good taste of him. The blue eyed man parts his thighs and lets Dean between them, allowing them to rut and grind against each other. The friction is maddening and he almost forgets about everything he’s done. Almost, but not quite.

Castiel is gasping and moaning as Dean licks and bites his way down his neck and give his nipples some attention. He’s always been vocal and it’s yet another thing Dean loves about him. He preps Castiel quickly with lube he pulls from the side table drawer.

“Please,” Castiel begs.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into Cas’s skin as he fucks into him. “There’s something wrong with me.”

Cas’s mouth is in an open pant, arms gripping Dean tight and thrusting back in perfect rhythm.

“I love you. I love you.”  His blue eyes are hazed over with pleasure. He makes these little hitched breaths he always makes when Dean gives it to him really good and worries his bottom lip between his teeth like it will stop him from making  so much noise.

“I’m sleeping with someone else.” It comes out without thinking. He can’t watch Castiel be so faithful and unknowing while he gets away with being the terrible person he is. He starts to pull back, thinks about where his things are in the apartment so he can pack them up and leave because he doesn’t deserve Castiel, but Castiel won’t let him. His legs are locked around his waist.

“I know.” Cas replies.  He reaches up and wraps his hand around Dean’s neck, fingers grazing the short hairs there.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean yells. He grabs Castiel’s wrists and pins him to the mattress. “You deserve better than this, better than me.” He wants Castiel to kick him out and never speak to him again. He wants to be resented because he’s an asshole who fucked someone else more than once.

“Don’t pretend this has anything to do with me, you selfish jerk.” They’re both angry and yelling and shit, this might be the best sex they’ve ever had and god if that doesn’t make him feel ten times worse.

Castiel gets one of his arms free and pulls Dean’s face in close. “You’re scared. You’re scared and you’re running. Don’t you dare give me some bullshit about me needing to find something better. I know you,” Castiel says right up against Dean’s lips. “I want you be with you, Dean Winchester, and if you want to be with me too, then deal with your issues and stop trying to push me away.”

Dean finally gets out of the tangle of Castiel’s legs and starts to pull away. Before he can completely get away, Castiel grabs his shoulder and flips him onto his back. He’s got a lapful of a very naked Castiel within seconds.

“Cas, please. You should hate me.” Dean says. Castiel slips back onto his cock and grinds his hips down. Castiel shouldn’t be doing this. He should stop this, but he finds his fingers sliding up Castiel’s back, pressing into the skin there and pulling him closer.

There are two separate mantras being said as they writhe together. For every, “Please hate me.” Dean gets out, Castiel tells him, “I love you.”

Castiel comes untouched and seconds after, Dean finds his own orgasm taking over. They lay there, breathing heavily and sweating with Castiel plastered against Dean’s chest.

“We should have stopped.” Dean says. “We should stop.” He adds.

“Do you want to leave me, Dean?” Castiel asks.

“No. I love you.”

“Then, we can work through this.”


End file.
